Cold Warmth
by Exploded Toilet Bowl
Summary: Sasuke was known to be really cold. But when snuggled up close, Naruto finds that the definition made by people was not entirely correct… Shounenai, SasuNaru.


A/N: Hello people! This is a short one-shot of a SasuNaru fiction!

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura went off for a mission without Kakashi. Kakashi had another important mission and went back being an ANBU for that one mission.

**NOTE**: This is shounen-ai, boy/boy relationship! Don't like, don't read! I don't want flamers! To Hell with the flamers! XP

**EDIT 2**: I just realized that there were two mistakes and one was found out by me, the other was a wrong usage of a word. The wrong usage of a word was found out by **ReadySteadyTETSU**. Thanks so much for finding out the mistake! The other mistake which was found out by me, was a grammatical error. Please PM me or tell me in your review if there are any more mistakes. :D

**Summary**: Sasuke was known to be really cold. But when snuggled up close, Naruto finds that the definition made by people was not entirely correct…

**Cold Warmth**

0000000000

"Ah…ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed for the millionth time under the un-warm covers of his blanket. He was shivering badly at the cold air that threatened him to sneeze again.

Damn, it's really cold. And poor Naruto was in his room trying his best to sleep.

Team Seven had decided to settle down into an inn before setting out next day at dawn. All of them had their own rooms.

He couldn't possibly to go to Sakura's room. She would pummel him like crazy. And that was his first option. He would have to strike it off.

Ah…if only if Kakashi-sensei was here then he could use his sensei's help!

…On second thoughts, no. He would _not_ want his perverted teacher to touch him here and there…Naruto shuddered at this thought.

There was only one option left. And that was Sasuke's room. But there was absolutely NO way he was going to share a room with Mr. Cold-face. But one thing was he had always wanted to find out if that Sasuke was as cold as people had said. He was known to be cold, uncaring and always frowning.

_Such a cold-blooded person…oh wait, was it cold-hearted or cold-blooded?_ Naruto raised an eyebrow and wondered.

_Gah! I shouldn't be thinking about this! If I can't sleep, then I won't have enough energy for tomorrow!_ He had no choice but to surrender to the second option.

He gathered his blanket and wrapped it around himself while he stood up. He shivered while walking towards to his door. He opened it and was met by stinging cold air.

"Damn, it's even colder in the corridor!" Naruto hissed softly to himself.

He swore that he had walked really slowly but in the next second, he found himself standing in front of Sasuke's door. He raised his hand and wanted to knock on the door but instead, hesitated.

_Aww…come on Uzumaki Naruto! It's only for the night! Besides, you were wondering if he really was warm or cold. Anyways, even if he does tease you, he does that to you everyday already. You're becoming used to it as it is considered a daily routine!_ His brain argued with him.

Naruto knocked two times. After waiting for a few seconds, there was no response. He tried again for this time, knocking three times but there was still no response.

Eventually, he got fed up and tried the door knob and found that it was unlocked.

He opened the door slowly and popped his head inside. He looked around and found Sasuke lying on his own bed sound asleep. Naruto stepped in fully and closed the door softly.

He tip-toed to Sasuke's futon and looked at Sasuke's sleeping form.

Sasuke was sleeping with his back facing Naruto. So, Naruto had to creep a little over and look at Sasuke and see if he was really asleep. And sure enough, he saw Sasuke's eyes closed and his breathing was telling Naruto that he was in 'sleeping' mode.

Now, Naruto had to make the decision of whether or not to just slip under the covers of the Uchiha's or to just wake him up and tell him the reason.

But if Naruto had told him what he was here for, he might just get chased out - scratch that! - kicked out! But if he were to just slip into the covers noiselessly, Sasuke might not wake up and he might even have a chance to continue to sleeping peacefully throughout the night. Never mind if Sasuke wakes up next morning and screams "What the hell?" at him. He'd have to just settle that the next day.

He then, as stealthily as possible, slid into the covers only to realize that he had accidentally prodded Sasuke's leg with his toe by accident. But there seemed to be no response from the Uchiha.

"Such a heavy sleeper…" Naruto whispered and smiled to himself.

But just when he rested his head on the pillow of Sasuke's, he felt Sasuke stir and he started panicking.

_Crap! What if he realizes! What if he chases me out! AARGH!_

Then, Sasuke turned his whole body to face Naruto.

As a result, Sasuke's body was only inches away from Naruto's body which also tells us that Sasuke's face was only inches away from Naruto's. Naruto suddenly turned an interesting shade of red.

_Shit. So close…so…warm? Aaah…feels good… _Naruto thought dreamily.

He could feel Sasuke's breath on his face. It was so breath-taking. The weird thing was, Sasuke smelled…nice.

_But he never uses any cologne._ Naruto breathed in the intoxicating scent of his rival's and closed his eyes.

After a few seconds of enjoyment, Naruto opened his eyes slowly only to meet with dark and black glaring ones.

_Wha…?_ Naruto wondered but after a millisecond, it struck him.

The Uchiha was awake and was staring at him and was wondering why the hell Naruto was in his bed and why the hell Naruto was beside him and…

Naruto was about to spring out of the bed and run for his life when the cold voice of the Sharingan holder spoke, "Why the hell are you in my room? More importantly, why are you in my _futon_?"

Naruto found himself unable to speak. He was only able to twitch uncomfortably under Sasuke's gaze.

"Erm…that is…Err…I…" Naruto was only able to stutter.

_Stupid Naruto and stupid mouth! SPEAK GODDAMNIT, SPEEEEEEEEEAAAAAK!_

"IwasfeelingcoldandIdecidedtocomeovertoseeifyoucanshareabedwithme!" Naruto sped through the whole sentence like a train.

Sasuke was still staring at him with the impassive look but with an amused glint in his black onyx eyes.

"You know, you could speak slowly so that I can hear what the hell you were trying to explain," Sasuke smirked at Naruto while Naruto looked away and had a faint blush. Sure, Sasuke already knew the reason because he had activated his Sharingan to see. Luckily, Naruto was looking away while he sped through his sentence so he had the chance to look.

"I…I was feeling cold and…I decided to just...come over to see if you can…err…share a bed…with me…" Naruto replied, turning many shades redder.

_Naruto is so fun to toy with…_ Sasuke thought slyly.

"For whatever reasons do you want to share a bed with me? Don't tell me..." Sasuke paused before scooting even closer and his face was only a mere inch away from Naruto's, he spoke in a husky whisper, "You like me?"

Naruto flinched and went the color similar of Hinata's (whenever she saw Naruto, she would turn so red that she almost fainted) and sputtered, "N-No! W-Why the hell w-would I l-like you!"

"Then why are you sputtering like you are so flustered?"

Naruto twitched and frowned at Sasuke, "Y-You stupid bastard…"

Silence fell between them. A rather…uncomfortable one.

Sasuke was lying on his back while Naruto was lying with his back facing Sasuke, still feeling rather cold.

Naruto then suddenly remembered why he was here for. It was to find out if Sasuke was warm or seriously as cold as what others had said about him.

Just when he wanted to turn over and try out his little experiment, Sasuke spoke, "Do whatever you want. Just don't-"

But he was cut off by Naruto hugging him, "Thanks! I was really cold back there!"

Sasuke had a faint blush on his face but luckily Naruto didn't notice because of the darkness.

It was now that Naruto was currently feeling good for no reason. Or was it…?

_So…warm. Hey…Sasuke is not that cold! He really is warm. And it feels so damn good… I just want to stay like this…_Naruto admitted silently and blushed furiously.

_Don't tell me I…I…_

Naruto was in doubt. He wasn't sure if the feeling he was feeling now was good or bad. But he was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize Sasuke was snaking a hand _down_.

Naruto's eyes widened, "What the hell?" and he quickly reached out for Sasuke's hand to pull it away from wherever it was going.

Sasuke only smirked when Naruto looked back at him. Naruto's lips curved downwards and he said, "You pervert."

"I just want to get a feel of what we will be doing in the future."

"W-What do you mean?" Naruto couldn't help but blush.

"Aren't we going to do this some more in the future? When it's just me and you, sleeping in one bed…"

"When did I ever agree with that?"

"You are right now. Because you're right in my bed snuggling close up to me," Sasuke smirked victoriously when Naruto was trying to squirm away but was unsuccessful as Sasuke had both his hands wrapped around Naruto.

"Am not! You're pulling me close, that's all!" Naruto retorted.

Sasuke looked rather hurt for a millisecond and asked Naruto in a sudden serious tone, "You…You don't like me?"

Then, Sasuke felt rather stupid for asking such a question. Moreover, he was just admitting his feelings to Naruto! _Damn… _Sasuke cursed.

"Of course I…!" Naruto's voice faltered for a moment.

Was this what he really wanted? Was this what he would like? Did he want to be with Sasuke? More importantly, did he _love_ Sasuke?

Naruto was very confused at this moment. He didn't know what to do.

Then, Sasuke made an abrupt motion to sit up and Naruto toppled off him and landed on the futon.

Sasuke laid on top of Naruto as Naruto spoke with an uncertain voice, "Sasuke?"

_What is he going to do to me?_ Naruto wondered.

Sasuke wanted to remain like this forever, just him and Naruto. Naruto would smile at him and he would embrace Naruto. Naruto would snuggle up close to him and he would enjoy Naruto's presence.

He knew he had feelings for Naruto for quite some time already. He just didn't accept it. He couldn't believe he would have someone for him to love.

**That's because he saved you from the darkness you were trapped in. He was the light. He was the soul.**

That's right. He remembered that he was saved by Naruto who laughed, cried and fought for him.

And Naruto was having weird images popping into his head. Like Sasuke ravishing him while Sasuke's hand was snaking down _somewhere_...

Okay, that was bad. Maybe that would feel really good but now at the moment, they were in the middle of a mission which commences tomorrow. He didn't want to feel sore tomorrow!

_Hey…since when did I agree with myself that I want to do…_it_ with him…_Naruto flushed a brilliant red at this thought.

And he remembered Sasuke was still on top of him. He swallowed as he stared at Sasuke, who stared back.

Suddenly, some snickering, which turned into laughter, erupted into the air. Sasuke stared at Naruto weirdly and asked, "Why are you laughing dobe?"

"It's…it's…" He stopped for awhile looking at the now annoyed Uchiha and broke into a fit of laughter again.

Sasuke twitched.

"Ha…It's because you…look so…cute!" Naruto choked between his laughter and then continued to laugh again.

**-twitch-**

Someone had dared call the Uchiha cute? And now, the Uchiha looked pissed.

"Your hair all ruffled up and that sleepy face! So kawaii!" Naruto still continued to laugh, oblivious of the Uchiha who looked super pissed and was frowning very badly at Naruto.

**-twitch twitch-**

That's it! Sasuke has had enough!

"Oh yeah?" He started in a strained calm voice, "I bet you look even cuter when you're all disheveled and naked."

Naruto stopped laughing when he heard the word 'naked'.

Yup, indeed, Naruto just dug his own grave.

Sasuke cracked his knuckles and as the moonlight was illuminated on his face, he looked really evil.

Yes, Naruto forgot. Said Uchiha also was known to have quite a temper.

"Wh-What are you…doing?" Naruto's voice was shaking.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sasuke whispered in a low and husky voice which sent shivers up Naruto's spine.

Poor Naruto…he's going to have a –

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

- rough night indeed. And he was going to be very, _very_ sore tomorrow.

0000000000

"What was that?" Sakura rose an eyebrow, "Isn't that Naruto's voice?"

But Sakura thought it was rather silly for her to move out of her warm bed to find out what Naruto was doing. So, she decided to just plop back down and totally oblivious to what Sasuke was _doing_ to _Naruto_ now.

0000000000

A/N: Jeez…I know it was a little bad. Bear with me please! This is for some people who enjoy Naruto and Sasuke pairing as much as I do and are probably waiting to look for more fictions from me. I know I'm not much of a dedicated writer or a good one at that, please just take this as appetizer! Next time, I'll try my best to serve a better one!

And did you guys notice what is different from other of my fictions? You don't need to squint to see the difference but you _do_ need to read my other fictions. The person who figures it out will, er…get to request a fiction? Yeah, a SasuNaru only. I'm not doing a lemon or lime because that is _way_ beyond my limits.

Oh, and the idea and title of the story kinda came to me suddenly while I was doing homework. XD Then, I stopped doing and did this for anyone who is going to read!

Oh, I'm also doing a story now, which is called…XP Not gonna tell! You guys will see it on fanfiction sometime later I guess. When you ask? I am not sure myself. I'm not even done with chapter 1! XD. I'll work on it and post it as soon as possible. A Naruto story also. So, watch this story:D

Ja ne!

-ETB


End file.
